Tell Me Why
by Ptite Mac
Summary: Mid-3x01. Après que Brian ait frappé Michael, Justin le suit pour lui demander des explications.


Sommaire : Mid-3x01. Après que Brian ait frappé Michael, Justin le suit pour lui demander des explications.

Pairing : Brian/Justin (Britin).

Disclaimer : les persos ne sont pas à moi.

XXXXX

_**Tell Me… Why… **_

XXXX

Il était parti ou plutôt on l'avait poussé vers la sortie après le coup qu'il venait de donner à Michael.

Il avait senti les regards de tous les invités sur eux, sur lui, teintés d'incompréhension et puis il y avait eu *son* regard.

Le regard de Justin, incompréhension, surprise et inquiétude mélangés.

De toute façon c'était de sa faute, en partie.

Ou alors de la sienne, après tout c'était lui qui avait voulu accompagner les deux pédés aux problèmes de vaisselle…

Il marchait vite, voulu fuir le merdier dans lequel il s'était fourré lorsque celui-ci le rattrapa.

-Brian ?!

C'était fou ce qu'il pouvait lire dans l'intonation du jeune homme.

Sans vouloir se retourner tout de suite, il s'enquerra.

-T'es pas censé rester auprès de Paganini toi ?!

Justin marqua une pause.

-Pourquoi tu l'as frappé ?!

-C'est pas tes affaires !

-Brian….

Il se retourna, voulant le confronter et lui faire comprendre de se mêler de ce qui le regardait, sauf que…

Quelque part ça le regardait.

-Pour rien j'en avais juste envie.

-T'es pas quelqu'un de violent Brian.

Sans savoir pourquoi ça le mis en colère.

-Qu'est-ce que t'en sais ?!

Justin détourna les yeux pour regarder le sol.

-Je te connais c'est tout.

Il voulu de suite renier l'affirmation.

-Non, tu me connaissais…

Justin s'avança et lui toucha la main, le surprenant.

-Brian… Pourquoi tu l'as frappé ?

Ce fût à son tour de détourner le regard, mal à l'aise avec certaines vérités.

-Il a dit des choses qui ne m'ont pas plu et qu'il n'aurait pas dût dire. T'es content ?!

Il sentit qu'il y avait plus à cette histoire mais préféra ne pas le brusquer.

-Pas vraiment… Est-ce que ça va ?

Brian eût un sourire ironique.

-A merveille, je vois pas pourquoi tu me demandes ça je pensais que c'était évident !

Le jeune artiste eût l'audace de sourire, et Brian ressenti à nouveau cette douleur inhabituelle qu'il avait du mal à apprivoiser.

Justin arqua un sourcil perplexe en désignant sa main endolorie.

-Tu devrais penser à mettre de la glace sur ça…

Comme si il n'y avait qu'à sa main qu'il avait mal…

-Ouais… Merci maman….

Le blondinet haussa seulement les épaules.

-Tu veux vraiment pas me dire ce qu'il s'est passé ?!

-J'te l'ai déjà dit… Rien qui te concerne…

-Je sais pas pourquoi mais j'ai du mal à te croire….

-Tu te donnes trop d'importance Sunshine.

Leurs regards s'accrochèrent une seconde.

-Peut-être.

L'atmosphère devint trop lourde pour Brian.

-Va rejoindre le violoniste, j'suis sûr qu'il va prendre peur sans toi !

Justin savait reconnaitre quand Brian le congédiait sans en prendre ombrage, comprenant qu'il y avait sans doute plus à cette histoire qu'il ne laissait paraitre.

Mais il avait raison sur un point, ce n'était plus vraiment ses affaires maintenant.

-D'accord mais Brian… Promets-moi de faire quelque chose pour ta main.

-Qu'est-ce que ça peut bien te foutre ?!

Une fois encore un long regard passa entre les deux hommes.

-Je m'inquiète.

Il n'attendit pas de réponse et préféra tourner les talons avant que le publicitaire ne lui trouve une réplique cinglante.

Ca n'était pas l'entente parfaite, ni même cordiale d'ailleurs mais étant donné les circonstances ce n'était pas non plus dramatique.

Ca aurait pu mieux se passer comme ça aurait pu être pire, toujours était-il que Brian n'était pas mécontent d'être venu à l'improviste finalement.

Ca avait été difficile de revoir Justin avec ce… type mais il devait se faire une raison, il savait que sans l'avoir cherché il n'était pas innocent dans la façon dont leur relation avait tourné.

Justin était passé à autre chose… pour le moment.

Ca ne voulait pas dire qu'il avait définitivement tourné la page.

Michael avait tort.

Michael était jaloux, il le savait, l'avait toujours sût et s'en était parfois amusé.

Avoir recours à la violence n'était pas la solution idéale mais ça avait remis les choses en place.

Il irait voir Mickey plus tard… Pour le moment il avait une main douloureuse à soigner.

XXXXX


End file.
